


I love you

by catissad68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama fluff, will 10/10 make your heart melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catissad68/pseuds/catissad68
Summary: Tsukishima, despite what others may tell you, isn’t stupid.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	I love you

Tsukishima, despite what others may tell you, isn’t stupid. He knows things, many things, he knows what happens around him, he’s aware of others feelings. But frankly, he doesn’t care. It makes him look stupid, not showing his emotions, because he comes across as out of the loop.

Yamaguchi has a huge crush on him. He knew this, he also was... fond of him, (In love. Literally so in love. Just denial) so he didn’t really mind being around him still. He would blush and smile and giggle all the time around him, like an annoying girl who wouldn’t leave you alone. (Please never leave my side yams I’d die without your giggles *faints*)

So, when Yamaguchi constantly asked to come over to his house, it wasn’t a surprise. 

“Tsukkiiiiii!!”

“What.”

“Can I come over? I want to study in your quiet room pleeeaaaaseeeeee”

Ever since his brother moved out it made Yamaguchi ask to come over significantly more. Tsukki didn’t mind. Sometimes. (All the time please come over more *melts*)

“Uhh yea. My mom is working a night shift tho, she won’t be home. I’ll have to make dinner, is that alright?”

Yamaguchi blushed at the idea of eating dinner with Tsukki made by Tsukki. He shook his head in agreement and they went into their classroom together for their last class, math. (Ugh) 

When the teacher dismissed them to leave, Yamaguchi and Tsukki walked to Tsukishimas house together. Their hands brushed together multiple times, making Tsukkis face heat up without his consent. When they got to his house, his mom was just leaving. They waved goodbye to her and went inside. 

Tsukki waited for Yams to go up the stairs, Yams didn’t really get it though. They stood there for a while until Tsukki spoke. 

“Well are you gonna go?”

“Oh... r-right y-yea...”

Yamaguchi slowly turned and walked up the stairs. His hands were behind his back and he looked ridiculously nervous. Tsukki new something was up, but decided to ignore it because he didn’t know what he was up to. 

When he got up to his room Yamaguchi was sitting on the floor doing some homework. Tsukki didn’t have anything to do so he got on his bed and turned on his favorite documentary about the Galápagos Islands. After his 2nd documentary he heard Yams yawn and rest his head on his hand. He looked outside to see the blue-black sky, realizing how long he’d been watching his tv. 

“Tsukki im hungryyy”

“Go get snacks. There’s some downstairs”

Tsukki felt his bed move so he looked over, only to find Yamaguchi sluggishly crawling towards him. Yamaguchi, in all his sleepy glory, wiggles his way into Tsukki’s arm. He rests his head on Tsukki’s chest and closes his eyes, softly breathing while falling asleep. Tsukki felt like he was about to melt, and his heart was beating so fast he felt like it would wake Yams. He contemplated going back to watching his documentary and waking him up. 

“Tadashi”

“Mm..” He nuzzled further into Tsukki’s chest making him blush insanely hard and almost die of cuteness overload. Like seeing a really, really cute cat. 

“Tadashi,”

“Whaaat...”

“What are you doing?”

“Sllleeeeping”

“On me?”

Yamaguchi stopped breathing for a second before letting a small breath out, and answering 

“Yea..”

“Do you still want food?”

“No.. it’s ok I don’t wanna move...”

“Ok.”

Tsukki was calm on the outside but all he wanted to do was hug and kiss and smother him in love. He picked up the remote and turned the documentary back on. After a few minutes he gave up his act. He took off his glasses, carefully putting them on the bedside table while keeping Yams in his position. His hand had been resting in Yamaguchi’s shoulder for the whole time but he snaked it around his waist and pulled him in closer. 

“Tsukkiii... don’t move so much...”

“You’re the one who’s cuddling with me.”

“W-t-it’s not c-cuddling...”

“Then what is it?”

“Heterosexual... bonding! Heterosexuals doing things with their friends!”

“Yamaguchi..”

“I-I’m not ready to talk about this... just be quiet I’m trying to sleep...”

Him and Tsukki fell asleep together, tangled in with each other. Yamaguchi woke up first, a little surprised at the darker, less familiar room than his own, relaxing after seeing Tsukki’s sleeping face. When he was sleeping, he didn’t have a frown, or scowl, or do that condescending look he always gave. He had a slight smile. He was warm, welcoming, and begging you to stay next to him and never move.

“Tsukki”

“Tsuuukkkkiii”

...

“Kei!”

“Ugh, what yams!”

Yamaguchi lowered his voice to a whisper, wrapping his arms around Tsukki’s neck, the rest of his body sprawling out over the bed. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you enjoyed. I am horrible at endings so I hope this didn’t make you feel too left hanging.


End file.
